By No One's Standards
by SPS-kun
Summary: Itsuki POV  Itsuki charts the ups and downs of his and Sensui's dysfunctional relationship. Written for Spring Kink at LJ.


**By No One's Standards**

A Yu Yu Hakusho fanfiction by Sir Psycho Sexy

A/N: Warning for lime, threesome, bloodplay, m/m, implied necrophilia. Written for Spring Kink at Livejournal: "Sensui/Itsuki: dysfunctional relationship - I want your love and I want your revenge / You and me could write a bad romance".

* * *

I met him on my journeys into the Human World; as a matter of fact, I came for him.

I would sit for hours, even days, unmoving in my pocket dimension, watching him, the effortless grace with which he slew demons, my fellows; the way his lithe body moved as he chased after them; the seemingly sadistic joy he got from using his spirit energy to slaughter them without mercy. He was radiant without equal, and here I was, a lowly B-class in comparison to his near-S-class, unworthy to even be _watching_ the young man. But, at the same time, I wanted to be to him what a mere cockroach was under a man's boot- an unwilling (perhaps) victim about to die a slow, torturous death. Every time I spent watching him work, a jolt of electricity ran through my body; if I had a heart instead of a demonic core, it would have been racing from the shock, but I could most definitely feel the jolt in my loins, warm and throbbing with every attack he made, my reaching ultimate bliss without any physical contact on my part when he had slain his foe.

It was after many weeks of this secrecy I decided to make myself known to him. Being his quarry was most definitely one of the most thrilling moments of my thousands of years of existence. But when I was on the ground, preparing myself to die by his hand, I wanted to see if the merciless demon-slaughterer was all that was there, or if there were more layers to him. Plus I wanted to see his sweet face in shock.

I remember him asking me if I had anything to say before I died.

I smirked, knowing that this would be quite entertaining. "I have a favorite TV show and I'd like to see how it ends."

He dropped his guard, canceled his attack, and quietly admitted he watched the same show.

We spent hours that night chatting by the fire about how not all demons were evil, as per his preconceptions of us. His innocent young face was trying to hide his shock that he was incorrect about some things.

I laughed to myself, knowing he'd be relatively easy to break. _So cute_.

I managed to somehow talk him into intercourse that night, despite his protests that he would be damned- though he didn't want even platonic touch or contact from me for approximately two weeks afterward.

You could watch him wrestle his obvious homosexual desires inside of his mind, trying to be the perfect, upright champion of justice for humankind while knowing that he had this glaring imperfection (according to human society, anyway), day after day, the internal torment slowly building up.

_It was a thing of beauty_.

How he managed to hang onto his sanity for so long was amazing to me; but one night, it all came crashing down upon him. We were assigned to the Black Black Club's villa (I had persuaded Shinobu to let me assist him in his missions; Koenma, thinking that I was willingly serving out a sentence for my supposed crimes, surprisingly agreed to the bargain), and, all around us, there were rooms upon rooms of psychopathic humans torturing demons for their own amusement, bathing in their blood, all in a never-ending orgy of gore.

And, being the graceful agent of death that he was, he became enraged and killed every single human being there. I remember my breathing heavily from behind one of the doors, just looking at him, covered in human blood, trying to restrain my own lust for him as he looked like a virgin who had just broken her hymen, spoiled and wonderful and _erotic_.

He turned to me slowly, his eyes filled with shock, and said in a small, scared voice, "Itsuki...there were no humans here. Not a single one."

I wanted to reach out to him then, to comfort him; but, at the same time, I desired to break him all the more, to find out what kind of person he'd turn out to be after he had tasted his first acts of murder against his own kind.

In his own way, he was surprisingly resilient. Whereas a lesser being would have given up and committed suicide or completely failed to function, Sensui proved my hypothesis that he was not just a mere human being; no, he was his very own cosmos with his very own gravitational pull and his own reality that superseded everyday existence. At every obstacle thrown in his path, his mind splintered into a different person. Kazuya, the mad assassin born right after the Black Black Club incident, was the first I got to know; though part of me feared him, another part of me desperately craved his sadistic attention, his choking, his beating me within an inch of my life while sticking his gun-arm against my face and inside other parts of my anatomy, making me half-conscious and bleeding. As his inner world unfolded, aided and abetted by the Chapter Black tape we had stolen from Spirit World's vault (which he never for a minute stopped watching in the early years unless our common favorite television show was on in reruns), I got to know five more personalities, starting with the orator, Minoru.

Minoru had grace and charisma to spare; so much, in fact, that he could talk his way into most any other gentleman's boudoir that he set his sights on. I was far from jealous, oh no; I encouraged this behavior, hoping that the original Shinobu would, by proxy, become even more polluted and depraved, as well as figuring that if I was making love to the true path to Nirvana, it would be best for me and the world to share that with others. So, in the beginning, before the tunnel, I stayed home and tried to console myself via either deep meditation or wild sessions of masturbatory ecstasy while he went out into the darkest depths of Mushiyori, under some bridge or in some squalid men's bathroom, trying to convert the heathens to hatred of their own race and momentary homosexuality while it died off, and then, if that failed (or oftentimes if it succeeded, if the gentleman in question had a wife and children that had no clue about his extramarital activities), he'd slaughter them, blood dripping off of his arm, a wicked smirk on his face. When he came home, I would gleefully lick it off of him as we watched the news reports that night of "spontaneous human combustion" and laughed. Sometimes, if Minoru were especially frustrated, he would take me and pin me roughly against the side of the couch and have his way with me, as hard and deep as I could stand it. _I loved those moments._

But soon enough,when Sensui was too overloaded with machismo and martial arts, and reluctant as always to vent his feelings, a wonderful young girl appeared to me, pure in spirit and wonderfully sweet in manner. Her name was Naru, and she became my favorite personality of Sensui's second only to the original; she would cry out to me in the night, worried about her own prospects or the prospects of Shinobu himself, sobbing, burying her beautiful face into my shoulder. She repeatedly told me that she loved me as she looked down towards the mattress and blushed, tears still lingering in her wide eyes; I held her tight to me, and, though I was severely tempted to do otherwise, since she was really the only purity in Sensui left over, most of these nights were relatively chaste as compared to the nights I spent with the male personalities. I loved her; I still do.

Then I learned, much to my horror, that Sensui had a terminal illness. He and I talked a while, and he told me that he wanted to die in Demon World, in order to atone for everything he had done as a teenager. I could do nothing but honor my beloved's request and join my fate to his. His plan to incinerate humanity as a negation of everything he ever was or stood for in the past had my full support, and I offered to open the tunnel for him when the time was right. In the meantime, he- by which I mean Minoru- had to gather followers that would march to the beat of his drum. And knowing Minoru and what I have told you of him before, it would be little surprise to know that if intellectualism failed to turn these minions on their own species, he would use more physical means of seduction.

One night, Hagiri had come over to watch the videotape; one thing had led to another, and there he was, down on his knees, giving Sensui what he was due as I saw Minoru smirk confidently, grunt, and thrust forward into Sniper's mouth. I was having fun watching, but I thought to myself this situation could be a bit more..._advanced_.

I remember sinking down into the floorboards and coming out at such a point where I was standing behind him; I smirked when I started caressing his buttocks and thighs, and he momentarily lost his concentration.

"Itsuki..." He looked furious.

"Oh come now, I want the same thing as you do," I said as my fingers inched ever closer to his anus, whispering breathily into his ear. "I'd _love_ to see you shoot it all over his face. And I'll do _anything_ you want me to to make it happen. How about it?"

Needless to say, we all enjoyed ourselves _immensely_ that night.

After many battles and calculations on Sensui's part, as well as his noble goal, he finally got to rest in peace, slain by none other than Urameshi, his replacement who so happened to be part demon himself. And so now we rest, so that I can be with him in body and spirit for all eternity. And we finally have peace and quiet, don't we, Shinobu?

We also have a world free from judgment and hypocrisy where we are, a world where my love for him would not be dismissed as "dysfunctional" or "bad" or, in more colloquial parlance, "a train wreck". We have made our decisions, and we are not like you. We chose to live, love, and die outside of pernicious human standards.

Now if you will excuse me, Shinobu needs some attending to. He still looks so beautiful, even in death...

-FIN


End file.
